Unbroken
by Hawkeye33
Summary: 'Red' Daniels could have let the war leave him a broken man, and the same can be said for his squad-mates. Nancy knows better, she knows the type of man her brother is. That's why he invited his best friend over for Thanksgiving. Nancy didn't care much for any of her brother's friends, but there's something about Robert Zussman. (Oneshot) [ Zussman x OC ]


**AUTHOR'S** **NOTE: Hello all, yes. I am still alive. I decided to post a one-shot to see how things go, so much has been going on but I am in a place where I can continue writing once again. I have improved (or so I like to think) as a writer, and I was thinking of making another another account to re-boot my works (like** ** _Unloved Take Two_** ** & ****_Indestructible Take Two_** **.) That's if people still want to read those, that is. Or even post new fics, if I decide to do so.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this little one shot. I don't know what's going on either. I almost wrote another one for Vade but poor girl needs to rest. So, instead have this weird WW2 (y'all let this game flop and it was great.) fic based a few years after the game. Rip me.**

 **...**

 _[ Nancy Margret Daniels  
_ _Private Daniel's Home_ _]_

"Nance, hurry up!" The blonde rolled her eyes at her brother, heading out of the kitchen and wiping her hands on a dish rag.

"Leave me alone, you crumb." Her sister in law, Hazel, chuckled as upstairs, Joey begin to cry. Nancy gave Hazel a sympathetic smile as she passed, before joining her brother on the porch. She had spent quiet some time visiting when Ronald had returned home, and helping Hazel with the coming baby, although she had no kids of her own. And despite Hazel's attempts at match making, Nancy still remained a single lady. Paul would have understood.

"I just want you to meet my best friend from back in the war. This guy covered my ass many times."

"So, that's why you invited him for Thanksgiving?"

Ronald didn't answer, having explained it to her many times before. _He doesn't really have anyone else._ Nancy had tried to get him to tell her more, but any mention of the war just made her older brother clam up. It had taken him years to be able to talk about Paul after the _indecent,_ and Nancy just hoped he wouldn't end up shutting her out, though they weren't close until of late.

A truck pulled up the dirt drive, breaking Nancy from her thoughts as a wide grin spread across Ron's face and he headed down the porch. Unsure of what to do, Nancy followed him.

"Zuss, you look like hammered shit."

"You don't look any better yourself." The two men grinned, pulling each other into a brief hug.

"Nance, this is Zussman. One of the best friend's I ever did have."

"You never told me you had a sister." _Zuss_ chuckled. Nancy shook her head.

"Yeah, for a good reason."

"Robert."

 _Robert._

He held his hand out to Nancy, and she took it silently. Ronald had already introduced her, for the most part. She didn't feel a need to repeat her name. But Ronald didn't see things the same way, he gave her a _look,_ his way of reinforcing the manners taught by their parents and she bit her tongue, forcing a smile as she turned back to Robert.

"Nancy."

"A beautiful name."

 _This_ was why Nancy didn't care. Sure, Robert was just being kind perhaps. But she had managed the farm when her brother was overseas, helping out Hazel so the pregnant woman didn't have to worry about anything besides her boyfriend. She didn't want to be looked at like Ronald's baby sister or a pretty face. She knew her worth, and Nancy wanted other people to see that as well.

"Thank you."

"Nancy, will you show Zussman the guest room?" Nancy nodded, as her brother headed inside to check on Hazel and Joey. Robert grabbed his bag out of the bed of the truck, and gestured for her to lead the way. Nancy lead him inside, and up the stairs to the guest room at the end of the hall, next to the room she was sleeping in. Nancy would have liked to go back to the living room and watch the telly until Hazel requested her help in the kitchen again, but she didn't feel like having to hear from Ronald that she was being rude to their _guest._

"Hey, Ruth wants to see Joey, and me and Ron wanted to go out and do something anyway."

"Hm," was Nancy's response. Hazel's sister was a good woman, just over bearing. One day, Ruth would be the grandma who would pinch your cheeks _way_ too hard. Nancy told this to Ronald all the time. He shushed her before Hazel could hear her say it. Ruth didn't have any kids either, or a husband. Just four cats.

"We'll pick Joey up on our way back, you guys just enjoy the night in." Hazel smiled, as Ronald carried a fully dressed Joey to the doorway. Joey reached for his aunt, giving her a sloppy kiss and waving bye to _Uncle Zussy._ Nancy hid her amusement, bidding them goodbye.

Seeing as how it was already close to supper, Nancy went ahead and begin cooking. Robert offered to help, and she tried to shoo him away but he continued to linger in the kitchen until she gave in. It was quiet for quite some time.

"My brother says you saved his ass." Nancy broke the silence, the lack of noise maddening. Robert was silent for a minute, his hands beginning to shake as he set the glass bowl on the counter before he could drop it. A faraway look crossed over his eyes, Nancy hadn't noticed the deep green in them until now.

"He's the one who saved me." It was quiet, spoken so faintly Nancy barely heard him. "Excuse me." He hurried outside, and Nancy sighed. Her brother had warned her about this. If only she'd listen. Paul always got onto her about that. Nancy set dinner down to cook, and headed outside after Robert. She found him sitting in Ronald's chair, smoking and using Paul's old ashtray. This was weird, Paul's ashtray hadn't been used in years, as no one else had smoked. She sat in the chair next to him, and the two sat outside watching the sun as it begin to set.

"Dinner should be done, if you'd like to eat."

Robert didn't hear her, or if he did, chose not to acknowledge her. He put the cigarette butt out, gazing around the farm. With sundown, came cold. Which was something Nancy hated and so she stood.

"I was captured. They were going to kill me, and I had no hope left."

Nancy found herself unable to respond. What do you say to something like that?

"But Red never stopped looking for me. You have a good brother."

It was then, Nancy decided. She did like Robert Zussman. She had met Stiles last year, always carried a damn camera and talked about going to school. Aiello was another one of Ronald's friends from the war. She didn't like Aiello. But Robert was kind, he didn't give her shit for asking questions. Insisted he helped with dinner. She liked him.

"I know."

A shot went off then, probably one of the neighbor farms down the road scaring off the wolves. It scared Robert, she knew this because Ronald wore the same look on his face for months after he came home. Hazel was good at comforting people. She wasn't. Another shot went off, and Robert flinched. Nancy looked at the direction the shots were coming from. It was the neighbor's farm.

Robert didn't know this. _He might as well be in the war again,_ Nancy thought. What would Hazel do? She didn't know.

"The food will burn if we don't check it." Nancy offered her hand, she had seen Hazel do the same for her brother many times before. Robert hesitated, and Nancy dropped her hand, quite embarrassed now. She nodded towards the door, Robert opening it for her and letting it slam softly behind them. Both Hazel and Ronald would have had a fit for the door slamming.

The food was not yet burned, although it was close. Robert set the table, and Nancy sat across from him. Robert told her stories of her brother, when they weren't in battle, she laughed when he told her of the time Ronald fell face first in the snow and listened how when Robert told her no matter what, Ronald always had his back. She was glad, for Ronald had spent a lot of his time lost after the incident with Paul, even after he met Hazel. She didn't remember Robert being at the wedding, but she was sure he was there. Ronald would have made sure of it.

The night wore on, and Hazel and Ronald still weren't home. They were probably staying at Ruth's, something Nancy was glad she didn't have to do. Ruth hugged her too tightly and literally _squealed_ every time she saw Joey. Definitely going to be a cheek pincher one day.

"Well, I suppose this is goodnight." Nancy said, after she had taken Robert back to his room. He must've forgot she was there, for he pulled his shirt off and pulled a long sleeved one on, not before she caught a glimpse of a long jagged scar down his stomach. She was curious, but knew now not to ask.

"Pleasure meeting you." Nancy bit her lip, before crossing the room and kissing him. He was her brother's best friend, yes. But she had just met Robert today. She was twenty-two, however, and could very well kiss whoever she liked.

"Goodnight, Robert."

"Goodnight, Nance."

 _Yes,_ she decided. She very well did like Robert Zussman.

 **...**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **1.) Zussman's first name is Robert.  
2.) Red's first name is Ronald.  
3.) Hazel is Red's wife, Joey is their child. All this is confirmed in game, not everyone knows so I wanted to make a note just in case if anyone reading this didn't know.  
4.) Nancy and Ruth are OC's.**

 **This is short, and trash. Just like me. If you want to, leave a review letting me know how you felt. I hate Nancy, but Zuss seems to like her so that's okay. I still don't know if I want to make another account so I can keep writing, I don't know. Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you have a great day/night.**

 **-Hawk**


End file.
